


Let Me Read

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [15]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, One True Pairing, Sappy, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm reading a book. How, pray tell, does it make me look retarded?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Read

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Hagyj olvasni!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753791) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> Written for the 50stories community @LJ. (Theme Set 001, #10 Book)  
> Beta-ed by the wonderful demonslave666 @ LJ

“You look retarded.” Uruha blurted out as soon as he entered the living room and found his boyfriend on the couch with a book in his hands.

“I'm reading a book. How, pray tell, does it make me look retarded?” the bassist grunted, turning a page. He didn't find it necessary to look up. He wasn't kneen on seeing Uruha's amused expression, his book was more exciting than the guitarist's face.

“You're wearing your glasses.” Uruha giggled like a child. “They make you look retarded.”

Reita rolled his eyes. Sighing, he put a piece of paper in between the pages to mark his place in the book and set it aside. He took his glasses off, scowling. Trust Uruha to confirm all his insecurities.

“Is it really that bad?” he asked.

“Yeah. You're a hot young man, sweetheart, but glasses make you look retarded.” Uruha shrugged.

Reita jutted out his lips childishly. “You should have lied, you know.”

“You're not my girlfriend, so why would I lie and tell you those glasses fit you, when the truth is, they make you look like a monkey... Oh wait, have you turned into a girl when I wasn't looking?” the guitarist shrugged again, grinning. His insulting words didn't have any affect on Reita, the bassist was used to being the subject of Uruha's jokes. “By the way, why aren't you wearing your contacts?”

“I ran out and forgot to buy new ones.” the bassist admitted. “So drop it and let me continue reading.”

“Oh, no way! I'm not letting you wear those awful glasses!” the guitarist protested, and walking up to the couch, he sat down beside Reita. “What are you reading?”

Reita showed him the sleeve of the book; it was a Sex Pistols biography.

“This looks interesting enough.” the guitarist smiled. “Let me read it to you, instead of putting those awful glasses back on.”

Reita's lips curled into a smile as he handed the book to Uruha. He lay down, resting his head on the other's lap and closed his eyes as the taller male started to read. He loved Uruha's voice, it was pleasantly deep – as long as the guitarist didn't start singing.

“Next time just tell me you want to read to me.” he whispered. Uruha didn't answer, instead he pretended not to hear him.


End file.
